Life after Jack
by jamie2006
Summary: Rose and her daughter Opal are living in the year 1915, and Rose is still thinking about Jack and Cal. But what if Cal comes back. Maybe Jack is still alive, maybe not. There is alot of suspence in this story!
1. Chapter 1

"Opal wake up" Said Rose, Now twenty years old. "Come on Opal wake up they have just bombed the city!" Rose and Opal were getting used to the fact that they had to get up in the middle of the night because of bombs. They were living in France at the time. It was 1915 and the world had changed quite a bit since the night the Titanic Sank. Rose still woke up every morning thinking about Jack and went to sleep every night thinking about him. If it weren't for Opal she did not think she would ever make it through life. Rose over the past few months had been saving every penny she could get to buy Opal a new doll for her birthday, Rose could not believe that her and Jack's little girl was almost three years old. It seemed like only yesterday she met Jack Dawson on the stern of the largest ship in the world at the time. She still can not believe she almost took her life by jumping off of the Titanic.

Oh Rose had tried to date since Jack died, but she just couldn't, every time she started having fun Jack popped back into her memory. She did not even have a picture of him, all she had left was what was still in her memory. Rose knew that Jack would have wanted Rose to be happy and find love again but it was to hard for her. Oh but Opal growing up without a father, what would she tell her when she got older and asked about Jack? She wanted to get out of the dump she and her daughter were living in but had no money. Of course she had the "Heart of the Ocean" but she could not sell that, it would be like showing the world that she still needed Cal for money. She had not heard from Cal since the Titanic sank, she was not even sure if he was still alive. In fact she had heard rumors before that he had killed himself, but was not sure what to believe. If Cal was still alive then she thought that he would have tried to contact her to see how she had been. Maybe he was just to ashamed to think that his money could not buy him love.


	2. Cal is back

Rose could still hear the band playing that beautiful music as the Titanic sank out from under her and Jack. It was amazing that over all the gun shots and bombs from the war she could still hear that heavenly music. The bombing had now stopped, Rose thought to herself. Opal started crying when the bombs and gun shots silenced. "Let's go to bed Opal", sighed Rose.

As Rose walked from the kitchen to Opal's room she remembered the drawing. "I would love to see that drawing again" Whispered Rose, to herself. As Rose lied put Opal in her crib she stared in amazement of how much she looked like Jack. "Your daddy would have loved you very much" Rose said to Opal, who was asleep. "Good night, I love you" Rose said to Opal as she walked out of the room to her room.

It was the dawn of a new morning and Opal had already been up crying. Rose got up to change her and feed her. After they had eaten Rose got ready and she and Opal went out into town for some groceries. "Excuse me miss, you look very familiar." Some man said to Rose. "Well I don't recognize you." Said Rose in a soft voice. The man was dressed in rags and had dry blood on his face. He had scratches all over his body. Rose knew the voice, it was very familiar, it was a deep voice. The man talked about his past a little, but it was what had happened to him in 1912 that made Rose realize who this man was. "What is your name miss?" Said the man. "Rose is my name" answered Rose very softly, as if she did not want the man to know. "May I ask what your name is?" "Oh Rose you mean you don't remember me?" " I don't want to remember you!" Screamed Rose very loudly. "Perhaps we could meet over dinner and talk about old times." said Cal "You can even invite Jack if you like." Rose started crying hysterically. "Jack died when the ship sank." Said Rose while still crying. " Oh Rose I am sorry." Said Cal, very understanding. "I will have dinner with you tonight if you like, but I have no money." "That is okay I have a friend who will let us eat for free at his restaurant." Said Cal.


	3. The Heart of the Ocean

Over Dinner the next night Rose and Cal talked about how she and Jack had got the piece of wood. "Jack froze to death Cal!" Exclaimed Rose with tears running out of her eyes. "And what has happened to you, You don't look like you have had a bath in weeks." "Well I am broke and homeless." Said Cal. "Broke,How could that happen?" Asked Rose. "Well it happened after I got married. My wife and I were always fighting, and she packed up and left. Since the house was signed in her name she got it. She got everything else, including the money." "Cal that is awful." Said Rose. All of this made Rose feel very sorry for Cal, even after all of the horrible things he had done to her. "Cal would you like to stay with my daughter and I, until you can get your feet back on the ground?" Asked Rose very politely. "Rose that would be wonderful!" Cal replied in a very cheery voice. "Do you still have the "Heart of the Ocean"?" Asked Cal very suspiciously. "Why do you ask?" Replied Rose in a very harsh tone. "I was just wondering if you sold it, or had lost it." "Of course I still have it." Replied Rose.

The next morning Rose woke up and started thinking about Jack. "What would he think if he know that Cal was living with me? Would he think I was doing the right thing by helping Cal?" She said to herself. Opal started crying and then all of a sudden she got quiet. Rose immediately got up to check on Opal, when she walked into her room she was surprised to see Cal. "What are you doing in here?" Asked Rose. "I was holding the baby, I thought her crying might wake you." Replied Cal. "Well I guess that is okay." Rose muttered. "She looks a lot like Jack doesn't she?" Asked Cal with a big smile on his face. "Yes she does." Replied Rose. Rose and Cal got ready to go into town to buy Opal's new doll for her birthday. When they got there they started talking about Roses family. Rose was surprised to find out that her mother had died in 1913 of pneumonia. Cal and Rose when back home when they got the doll for Opal/ When they got there Cal started questioning Rose about the "Heart of the Ocean. She answered all of the questions except for one. Cal asked where the necklace was. Rose replied by saying, "Why do you want to know, it is none of your business". Rose and Cal both went to bed. Before Rose went to sleep she hid the necklace. She did not know why Cal would want it; well actually she did but she didn't want to believe it.


	4. Unimaginable Bastard

"Rose darling wake up." Cal said to Rose while standing beside her bed.

"Cal, What is wrong?" "Nothing Sweet pea, I just thought you might want to get up and go to the library." "Well I have to feed Opal first." Answered Rose.

After Rose got up and fed Opal and got changed she, Cal and Opal went to the library in town. When they got there Cal told Rose that he was going to look in another section of the library. Rose replied with a simple "okay". Rose took Opal over to the children's section to pick out a bedtime story. After that she went to the novels and got a book about a young girl who had given up being rich for a poor man. Rose felt that this was the book of her life.

Cal walked back over as she was heading to the desk to give the lady her name so she could stamp the book. Rose asked Cal what he found, and he replied "It is about a man who wanted revenge on his cheating wife.". "That sounds very interesting" Rose replied very nicely.

"May I have your name miss?" asked the lady at the desk. "Rose Dawson" "You took Jack's last name?" Asked Cal seeming very upset. "Yes is that a problem?" "No sweet pea not at all, if that is what makes you happy." Rose found it a little funny to know that Cal was a little jealous and mad that she had taken Jack's name.

When they returned home, Rose was cleaning the house. While cleaning the living room Rose found the book that Cal had gotten from the library. It was not about getting revenge on a wife, it was a book of robbery techniques. "How could I be so stupid?" Rose asked her self out loud. "What did you say sweet pea?" Asked Cal with a stupid look on his face. "Nothing I was just saying that the apartment looks good cleaned up." Said a now red Rose, because she was embarrassed from lying.

But why should she feel guilty about telling a lie, after all that is all he has been doing since he got here. All of a sudden the baby started crying again and Rose had to go check on her. "Cal, where are you?" There was no answer. "Cal are you here?" Still no answer. Rose ran very quickly to where she had hidden the necklace. "You unimaginable bastard!" Exclaimed Rose, when she saw that the necklace was gone.

Rose could not believe that the necklace was gone. She looked everywhere to make sure she hadn't misplaced it, but she could not find it anywhere. "It was all a trick, a trick just to get the necklace." Rose said to herself. Rose dropped down on her knees and started praying. "Jack what should I do? Why are you not here when I need you the most?" All of a sudden Rose heard a voice behind her. A voice that she had been longing to hear for three years. "Jack?" Rose felt a hand on her shoulder. "Is that really you Jack?" "Yes Rose, turn around if you don't believe me." Rose turned around and jumped into Jack's arms.

"Jack you were dead, How can you be gone 3 years ago and be back now?" "I was not dead when you let me go I was just asleep. I woke up and swam for the surface as you got into the lifeboat but I could not talk loud enough for any one to hear me. There was another life boat that came back about 10 minutes later. I looked on the Carpathia but I could not find you.


	5. Talking

"Jack, how did you find me after all this time?" Asked Rose. 

"Well, I have been looking for you since 1913, when I had saved up enough money to buy you something."

"What did you buy me?" Asked Rose, like a child wanting to know a surprise.

"Rose, will you marry me?" Asked Jack while smiling at Rose.

"Why are you even asking, you know what the answer is!" Said Rose with tears in her eyes.

Rose had not told Jack that he had a daughter, she did not know how to tell him. Rose knew he would be happy about it, or at least she hoped he would be. "What if he does not like the baby?" Rose was asking herself in her mind.

"Jack" Rose said to Jack reluctantly. "Yes Rose?"

"Jack do you remember the night in the car on Titanic?" Asked Rose while blushing.

"Of Course, that was the best night of my life!" Said Jack while laughing.

"Well I am glad you feel that way, because we have a daughter, her name is Opal."

Jack jumped up off the couch and rolled around in the floor and then Jack asked if he could see her.

After Jack and Rose talked for a while Jack asked why Rose said she needed him right now, when she was praying. Rose explained to Jack that Cal had been staying with her and he took the necklace. "It is not the necklaces value that I liked it was the fact that you saw me in that necklace. That necklace reminded me of the night you drew me. I wish I could see that

drawing again."**

* * *

Okay, I am sorry this is such a short chapter, but I have been really busy. I will not update again until Thursday, because we are going to Dolly wood! Thank you to everyone who has been leaving me comments. I will not update much next week because school starts back 10th grade for me! And thanks once again for the comments.**


	6. Fighting Naked

-1"If you want I can do the drawing again." Said Jack.

"Well Jack that would be great we just have one little problem."

"What?"

"Cal stole the necklace."

Rose and Jack sit down to talk about how they could get the necklace back. They thought about finding him and changing the real necklace for a fake necklace. "Cal would never know the difference." Said Rose while smiling. At one time Jack and Rose thought maybe they should just let Cal have the necklace, if it was so important. They later decided that Cal did not deserve to keep the necklace.

"Well I am beat, let's go to bed and think about it tomorrow." Said Rose while yawning.

"I am beat to." Replied Jack.

In the middle of the night the door opened, and someone came in. Opal sat up in her crib as the shadow crept through the apartment. She noticed the shadow was tall and slim, even though she was just a baby. About that time Jack got up to get a glass of milk because he could not sleep. The "Shadow" hid behind the nursery door. Jack walked back into his and Roses bedroom.

Jack got back into the bed, when he did Rose asked what he got up for. He told her he got a glass of milk. Rose turned over and started kissing Jack. Before they even realized what they were doing their clothes were thrown on the floor. The shadow crept up to the door and when he stepped on a loose board it squeaked Jack jumped up out of bed and kicked the shadow in the "You know where". It knocked the shadow down. Jack was aholding him down while naked, beating him in the face. Rose turned on the light and saw who it was.

**

* * *

Okay so I guess you all know who it was right? Well maybe you do and maybe I got you fooled! Anyway I will update again soon. **


	7. Lying Son of a bitch

-1Rose gasped when she saw who it was. To see Jack on the ground naked while beating him up was kind of funny to her.

"Cal!" Are you telling me you had the courage to come back to my apartment?"

"Jack, quit for a minute so he can talk!" Exclaimed Rose.

"I was here to umm…" Cal obviously was not going to tell Rose and Jack the truth.

"Well?" Asked Rose.

Rose saw that the diamond was lying on the floor beside his pocket. She grabbed it as quickly as she could. Jack did not know that Rose had picked up the diamond because he was still trying o put his underwear back on. Jack walked over to Cal when he was dressed and asked Cal where the diamond was. Cal responded by saying Rose had it.

"You lying son of a bitch, tell me where the diamond is!" Yelled Jack.

Rose walked over and showed Jack that she did in fact have the diamond. Jack asked her where she got it. Jack had got the idea in his mind that Rose had just misplaced the diamond. Rose told Jack that she got the diamond off the floor from beside Cal. By this time Cal was completely passed out on the floor.

"We should take the lying son of a bitch to a dumpster and throw him in it!" Rose said while laughing.

"Well let's go I think there is one in the alley over here." Said Jack

"Are you serious? I was just joking around." Replied Rose

"Well he has put you through hell Rose and he should experience it to." Jack said.

Rose and Jack got ready and they dragged cal to the front door. They dragged him down the stairs and went out the front door of the apartment building. There was a dumpster across the street and they decided they would put Cal in it. They pulled him across the street and threw him in the dumpster.

"I think that is the last we will see of him." Said Rose

"Well I hope so." Jack said.

* * *

**Sorry the last few chapters ahve been short with a lot of mistakes in them. I have been busy bying school supplies and stuff like that. Please review and tell me what you think should happen in the next few chapters.**


	8. Drawing

Rose and Jack went back into the house after they threw Cal into the dumpster. When they got back in Opal was crying. Rose went into the kitchen to get a bottle, and she also got herself a glass of milk.

"Jack, would you like a glass of milk?"

"No thank you" Replied Jack. Knowing milk always hurt his stomach.

Rose walked back into the living room with the milk. She had something else wadded in the palm of her hand. Jack asked what it was. Rose replied "I want you to draw me like one of your French girls" and tossed a dime into Jack's hand. Jack remembered the night on the Titanic, Rose had just said the exact same words as she did three years ago.

"Okay" Jack said with a trembled voice.

"lay on the couch" Jack told Rose

Rose laid down on the couch and tried to get into the same position she did the night on the ship. Jack told her when she was just right. As Jack drew Rose nude for the second time in his life, he could not help but think about the night the Titanic sank. He could not believe that he had almost lost the love of his life.

Jack did not know it but Rose was thinking the same thing he was. She was still in shock that Jack had survived unlike what she thought. She could not keep from smiling, even though Jack told her to try to stay still.

It did not take Jack long to finish the drawing. When he was finished Rose walked over to him and looked at the drawing.

"Oh Jack, I can't believe how much it looks like the first one." Rose Said while smiling.

"Maybe this one won't sink to the bottom of the ocean!" Jack said while laughing.

"I am never letting go of this Jack, I am never letting go of it!" Rose said.

Rose asked Jack if he was ready to go to bed. And Jack replied " I would go anywhere with you".

Jack and Rose walked into the bedroom while taking their clothes off again. They heard a big bang outside the window. Jack walked over to see what it was.

"Cal got out of the dumpster and he is covered in garbage!" Jack said while laughing and falling back onto the bed. Rose fell on top of him and they had another special night together.

* * *

**Okay there are just going to be a few more chapters, because school has started back and I need to spend time on homework and stuff. I think I have an ending that will surprise all of you! I think I will do about 2-4 more chapters and that is it.**


	9. Paula!

-1Jack and Rose had just fallen asleep when they heard car brakes being slammed.. Jack got up and looked to see what was going on Jack saw that someone was in a car running over Cal.

"Rose Come here, Someone is running over Cal!" Exclaimed Jack

"Let's go see who it is!" Rose yelled.

Rose and Jack walked outside to see who was running over Cal. They could not tell who it was until the girl got out of the car and did a victory dance around Cal, not knowing Jack and Rose were watching her.

"Paula!" Rose yelled.

Paula quit dancing immediately. She could not see who had said her name but recognized the voice. Paula was an old friend Rose used to know. They met when Rose was 16. Cal had just met Rose and Roses mother had told them they were to get married. Rose wrote Paula a telegram on the Titanic telling her how much she hated Cal. "Paula must have gotten the telegram" Rose thought to herself.

"Paula what have you done? Rose said.

"Well, you said you hated him, so I killed him!" Paula said.

"You will be thrown into prison and never let out Paula"

"Oops I did not think about that." Paula said, now standing right in front of Rose.

"Well we could throw Cal into a bag and put him back into the dumpster." Jack said

"That is a perfect idea, no one would ever know!" Rose exclaimed.

Rose went into the kitchen to get a large bag and when she got it they went outside and put Cal into it. They threw him back into the dumpster for the second time. Paul got back into her car and pulled it over on the side of the road. Not thinking about the blood that was on her tires and the car.

"Paula would you like to stay with Jack and me tonight?" Rose asked Paula.

"I guess that would be okay, if you don't mind." Paula replied.

"Of course I we don't mind!" Jack said.

Paula, Jack, and Rose went back into the apartment. When they got in, Rose checked on Opal, she was asleep. Rose and Paula sat up for a while talking about old times. Jack went to bed. Rose and Paula went to bed a few hours after Jack.

* * *

**Okay, I know it is a short chapter and I promise the next chapter will be longer. Okay, Paula is a friend of mine who wanted to be in the story and I was planning on killing Cal anyway so I let her kill him! The car thing, I am not sure if cars were fast enough to run over people in 1915 but since this is fiction I guess it is ok! Please leave me some reviews! All the review help me to want to write more, and give me some ideas on how you want the story to end! Thanks for reading!**  



	10. Under arrest

-1Jack woke up the next morning when he heard someone knocking on the door. He got up to answer it. When he opened the door he saw two police officers standing there.

"Do you know who's car that is parked on the side of the road outside this building?" Asked one of the officers.

"Yes, that is our friend Paula's car."

"Sir we got a word this morning from the garbage people that there was a dead body in the dumpster across the street. We have reason to believe that the person driving the car may be responsible for the death of this man."

"Why would you think that?" Jack said.

"Well, for one reason there is blood all over the sides of the car." The police officer said.

About this time Paula walked into the living room and asked Jack why the police officers where here.

"Are you the person who owns this car out front?"

"Yes sir, is there a problem?" Paula Said

"M'am we would like you to come with us down to the station to answer some questions." One of the police officers said. The other police officer was just staring at Paula.

Paula quickly got dressed. As she was getting dressed she was trying to think of what she was going to say when the police officers asked her a question.

"Are you coming m'am?" Asked the officer

"Yes I am coming hold on just a second. "Paula said

The police officers took Paula to the police station. When they got there, they asked her some questions. They asked her lots of things and she answered honestly. When they asked her if she killed Cal she responded by saying, "Yes I did, and I am not sorry to admit it."

"Why are you not sorry?" one of the officers said.

"Because Caledon Hockley was a bad bad man. He did not deserve to live!" Paula said.

"You have the right to remain silent any thing you say can and will be used against you in a court of the law." The officers said as they cuffed Paula.

When they took Paula to her cell there was another lady in the cell.

"So what you in for?" Asked the woman.

"I killed a man." Paula replied.

"Oh, I am in here for shooting my husband." The woman said

"So what is your name?" Paula asked

"Nicole, yours?"

"Paula"

* * *

**Okay I am again sorry that this chapter is also short, but I have been busy. I will update again Sunday or Monday with a longer chapter. You will want to check back to because something major is going to happen in the next chapter. I have broken away from Rose and Jack a little but they will be back in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

Immidiatly after Paula left with the police officers Jack and Rose got ready and went down to the police station. When they got there the guards at the gate aked why they were there. Jack and Rose told them that their friend was being brought to the station for questioning. The guards told Jack and Rose to go on in.

Jack and Rose walked into the police station and the lady at the window asked them who they were here to see. Rose replied by saying "We are here to see our friend Paula Wailson."

"Go on through." The lady said.

"Jack, what if they have arrested her?" Rose asked Jack.

"I don't think that they have had time to do that." Jack replied

Jack and Rose walked through until they saw one of the police officers that was at the apartment that morning.

"Where is Paula?" Asked Jack.

"She is in cell number three." The officer said.

"What do you mean cell?" Rose Asked

"Your friend Paula has been arrested." The offiicer replied.

" Arrested for what." Rose said.

"Well, we think that she may have killed Caledon hockley." The officer said.

Jack and Rose just stared at the officer for a moment and Rose finally said "Jack we have to do something."

"When will she be released?" Jack asked

"Well, the bail is $10,000." The officer said

"$10,000, we don't have that kind of money!" Rose screamed.

"Well then I guess she is not coming with you." the officer said.

Jack and Rose went home and thought about how she and Jack could get Paula out. They talked about blowing down the wall but knew that would be to dangerous. They eventually decided they would wait until the officers and guards were changing shifts to go in. When they got in they would steal the keys off the wall. And get Paula out and know one would know until the shift started.

That night in cell number three, Paula and Nicole got to talking. Paula asked how long she was going to be in jail and Nicole said another three years. Paula asked which bed she could have and Nicole told her the one on the left side of the room.

"When I shot my husband and saw his dead body lying on the floor I could not understand why I had shot him. Over the past few years I have realized there was no way I could stand to be with him anymore. It was either I die or he die." Nicole was explaining to Paula.

"Why did one of you have to die?" Paula asked.

"I could not live in the same world with that man any longer., I tried moving away but he kept finding me. So I shot him." Nicole said.

"why did you kill a man?" Nicole asked Paula.

Paula explained about Cal and Rose and how Cal treated women. Nicole completely understood. Later when they were laying in bed Paula asked how bad it was staying in prison for many years. Nicole explained by saying "You just get used to it.".

_**Hey Please review!**_


	12. Paris

-1Later that night Jack and Rose were talking about how they would get Paula out of Jail. Earlier they had thought about just walking in and taking the keys but they decided there was no way that, that would work. They were thinking of all the possible ways they could get them out. Jack even came up with the plan that they take a spoon and dig into the jail cell. Rose thought this was the craziest idea ever.

"Jack, those bars looked pretty rusted out. I bet if we gave Paula a knife she could cut the bars down. "

"Rose that might work." Jack said.

Jack went into the bed room and got his pocket knife. He asked Rose if the knife was good enough and she said that she thought it was.

At five o'clock the next evening Jack and Rose walked into the police station as the officers were changing shifts.

"Jack what if this does not work!" Rose said to Jack.

"It will." Jack replied.

Jack and Rose walked up and Paula jumped up and asked what they were doing here. Rose started explaining while Jack grabbed the knife out of his pocket. He walked over and handed Paula the knife. Nicole asked if she could come to. Jack and Rose looked at each other. And said that she could. Paula sawed the bars as Jack kept watch and Rose talked to Paula. The officers were in the snack room on a break at the time.

They all slowly sneaked passed the snack room. One of the police officers had brought in doughnuts and they were all busy eating them. They got to the door and saw the guards outside. They quickly thought about how they were going to get out. Rose told Jack to see if the window on the side would open. It did. They all went over to it and jumped out , it was about a foot off the ground.

When Jack, Rose, Paula, and Nicole got out of the jail they went back to the apartment. They quickly got Paula's things and left. They drove around for a little while thinking about what they would do next.

"Paris!" Paula exclaimed.

"What do you mean Paris?" The other three asked.

"Nicole and I could get on a ship and go to Paris!" Paula said

So they all agreed that this was the best idea. Jack turned the car around and headed for the docks. They knew a ship called The Sparrow would be leaving at six o'clock for Paris. It was already five thirty.

They arrived at the docks at five forty five. Paula ran up to the window and bought two tickets. They quickly ran for the ship. Jack and Rose waved to Paula and Nicole as they got on the ship. Paula and Nicole got up on deck and waved back at Jack and Rose.

Rose and Jack when back to the apartment and sat down with Opal. Jack jumped up as someone knocked on the door. Jack opened the door and saw seven police officers there.

"We need to search the apartment sir." One of the officers said.

"Why?" Jack said.

"Your friend Paula and her cell mate is gone and we need to check and see if they are here."

"Well they are not and I don't know where they are!" Jack said.

The officers searched the apartment and could not find Paula anywhere. The officers left and told Jack they if he and Rose saw Paula and Nicole to come down to the police station. Jack and Rose sat down and continued to play with their daughter. They went to bed and did not think about Paula and Nicole anymore.

_**Ok so Nicole and Paula are gone but my friend Paula is writing a story about her and Nicole going to Paris, which will kind of lead into phantom of the opera fan fic. Anyway Rose has a surprise for Jack in the next chapter. Ans something bad is going to happen later on in the chapter! I really liked having my friends Paula and Nicole in the story even though it was not my idea to put them in it, it was Paula! Anyway Review and Keep reading!**_


	13. Mixed Feelings

-1It had been about 2 weeks since Jack and Rose got Paula and Nicole out of Jail. Rose had been to check the mail and noticed a letter addressed to her and Jack from Paris.

"Jack, we have a letter from Paula and Nicole!" Rose exclaimed.

"Well read it" Jack said.

"We are here in Paris, and we took refuge in the Paris Opera house! Nicole and I are singing in the opera house to be able to stay for free. There are mysterious things happening, most say it is because of the a phantom. We met a girl named Christine daae. She is a wonderful singer and is really nice. Nicole and I hope that you can come visit us next year."

"Wow, sounds like they are having fun." Jack

"Jack since we are all on this good news subject, I have some more good news to tell you." Just as rose said that there was a big "boom"!

Jack and Rose grabbed Opal and ran for the bathtub, they got in and covered their heads with their hands. Opal started crying and at that moment she said her first word. "dada" Rose and Jack could not believe this, it was one of the happiest days of their life and the most horrifying. The roof collapsed and fell on top of the three of them. The bombing soon silenced and Opal had quit crying.

Rose had a large wooden beam on her leg and could not move. Jack was trying to get up to get Opal and see if she was okay, but was finding it to be difficult to move. Finally Jack got up and went to help Rose up. He lifted the beam off of her and then quickly removed the rubble from around Opal. Jack moved a large cement block and Rose screamed," No!"

"She… She… She's dead!" Rose screamed while "balling" her eyes out.

Jack held Rose tight as he stared at Opal lying there crushed. He could not believe she had just said "dada" and now she was dead. He would have given anything for Opal to have said "mama" because he knew how much this may hurt Roses feelings that she never learned the word "mama". Jack and Rose stepped out of the tub and walked out of the bathroom.

"Jack, She was so young!" Rose exclaimed

"I know Rose, I know." Jack said while holding Rose.

"Jack I hope our next baby does not die." Rose said.

"Next baby?" Jack asked.

"That is the good news I was about to tell you a little while ago." Rose said

"You mean we are having another baby?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Rose said.

Jack and Rose walked into the bathroom and grabbed Opal up out of the tub. They took her to the funeral home and asked what kind of service they could have for her. They told Jack and Rose that they could have a one hour visiting service and then burry her for, $500.00 Jack told them that, that sounded fine.

Jack and Rose went home and just laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. Jack asked Rose what she would want to name the baby. Rose said it was a girl she wanted to name it Lucy. Rose asked Jack what he would want to name a boy. Jack told Rose he liked the name Kevin. So they settled it, if it were a girl her name would be Lucy, if it were a boy it would be called Kevin.

Rose and Jack laid on the bed talking for a few more minutes and finally Rose fell asleep. Jack got up and walked into Opal's room and sat down and just cried for hours. He finally cried himself to sleep.

The next morning Rose woke up and noticed Jack was not in the bed. She quickly jumped up to find Jack. She walked all throughout the apartment. She finally went into Opal's room and saw Jack asleep in the chair. She walked back into the kitchen and decided she would fix him breakfast.

Rose knew how hard this must be on Jack. Rose had, had Opal around for three great years. Jack had only had the pleasure of having the joy of being around her for about three months. Jack walked into the kitchen and grabbed Rose from behind and kissed her. He told her to go back to bed and rest, he said he would finish cooking breakfast. Rose told Jack that she would lay back down until he had breakfast finished. Jack told her he would come get her when it was ready.

It took about fifteen minutes for Jack to get breakfast cooked. He walked in and told Rose it was ready. She walked into the kitchen and could not believe her eyes. There was a Rose on the table beside her bacon, eggs, toast, and jelly. Rose and Jack sat down and ate, neither of which said anything the whole meal. They just stared into each others eyes.

Jack and Rose got ready and headed down to the funeral home. They walked into the room where the casket was and just stared at her. She looked so delicate and beautiful in her dress. The funeral arranger walked in and told Jack and Rose that they needed to drive to the cemetery.

Rose and Jack drove to the cemetery. There they watched as their baby girl was lowered into the ground. Jack held Rose as she cried. They waited around until the grave was filled back up and then they put some flowers on the fresh dug dirt. They turned away and walked toward the car. They drove around for a little while and then went home. When they got home they went to bed.

_**Please review on this chapter, This is my favorite chapter so far. The only problem is Jack and Rose don't show a lot of emotion. I am bad at explaining how they actually feel. Thanks, James Pressley**_


	14. RMS Titan

Well it was dawn of a new day. The birds were chirping and the sun was just coming up. Jack got up and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. It had only been one day since his daughter had died and he found out that Rose was going to have another baby. Jack could not understand why he had just had the worst day of his life but was not having a lot of emotion. Jack got the coffee made and he went back to the bedroom to wake Rose.

"Rose, baby are you ready to get up?" Jack asked as he shook Roses gentle body.

"I will be up in just a few minutes." Rose replied.

Jack walked back into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch after he opened the curtains. He sat on the couch just staring out the window and watched the sun rise. He noticed across the street there was a man in an apartment and he opened the curtains. Jack watched as the man walked into another room. The man came back into the room and looked at Jack. He gave Jack a mean look. Jack closed the curtains and went back to the kitchen for another cup of coffee.

Rose walked into the kitchen as Jack was pouring another cup of coffee. He opened the cabinet to get another cup and poured Rose a cup of coffee. Jack and Rose walked over to the table and drank their coffee. Rose and Jack talked about how beautiful the sunrise was. After they Rose finished the coffee she got up and ran to the garbage pail and threw up. Without thinking Jack asked Rose why she did not go to the bathroom to throw up.

"The bathroom is gone, Our baby is gone." Rose said

Jack grabbed Rose and held her tight. Jack and Rose walked out the door and went to their neighbors apartment. Their friend Caitlyn opened the door and asked what she could do for them.

:Can we please use your bathtub?" Rose asked.

"That is a strange question." Caitlyn replied

Rose and Jack walked in and explained what had happened. Caitlyn told them to take all the time they needed. Jack and Rose walked into the bathroom. While Rose got into the bathtub Jack got his razor out. When Rose got out of the tub Jack got undressed and got into the tub. When they both got dressed they went back to their apartment.

They got their money and left the apartment. They went to the market to get some groceries. Rose walked through aisles thinking that this was the first time in three years that she did not have Opal with her. Rose started crying and Jack walked over. He walked with Rose to the check out line. They walked through the park and talked.

"Jack I can not stay in that apartment, not where my baby died." Rose said.

"Well we can move, if you want to." Jack replied.

"Where could we move to?" Jack asked Rose

"Well I did like New York the little bit of time that I was there." Rose said

"Okay then we will move to New York." Jack replied.

Rose and Jack went home and started packing. They had everything packed up in just a few hours. They went downstairs to the landlords apartment and handed over their keys and explained that they were moving to New York. Their lease was not up for another month but the landlord understood how they felt. He told them that they could leave before their lease was up if that would make them feel more comfortable. Rose and Jack went back to the apartment and went to bed.

Jack and Rose got up the next morning and got their boxes and trunks ready. They put everything in the car. They drove off toward the docks. When they got there they went down to the ticket booth. There was a ship leaving in a few hours toward New York. Rose got scared a little bit because she found out that this was the maiden voyage of this ship. The ship's name was the RMS Titan. This made Rose even more frightened, the name was so close to Titanic she thought.

"Jack what if this ship sinks just like Titanic?" Rose asked Jack.

"Rose, if it does sink they have enough lifeboats now." Jack told Rose.

Rose sat down on a bench with Jack and accepted that maybe he was right. After all how could history repeat itself.

_**Okay I changed my mind this is one of my favorite chapters. I will update as soon as possible! **_


	15. Not again

_**Okay someone brought to my attention that I had caitlin's hus. as brandon and then it changed to michael this has been fixed! **_

In just a few hours Jack and Rose found their selves walking up the ramp to board the RMS Titan. Rose was scared out of her mind and Jack was also a little bit shaky. Jack and Rose made their way down to third class. Jack has asked Rose if she wanted to go first class and she said no. Rose thought that first class may bring back to many bad memories. Anyway Rose liked the parties in steerage., she thought that they were much more fun than dinner in first class.

As Rose and Jack walked into their cabin they realized that their roommates were already there. It was a girl named Caitlin and her husband Michael.

"Hello, I am Rose and this is Jack." Rose said

"Nice to meet you" Caitlin said

"So where do you live?" Caitlin asked Rose.

"We are moving from France to New York." Rose replied.

"Oh, France is a beautiful place, we live in New York, we have been on vacation in France. Why on earth would you want to leave a beautiful place like France?" Caitlyn said.

Rose and Jack sat down on the bunk beds and explained what had happened to Opal. They had just been telling their neighbor Caitlyn the same story the day before. Rose thought that it was cool to know that she had two friends with the same name, but spelled different. Jack and Rose went to bed because they knew that they would want to walk the ship the next morning.

Rose fell into a deep sleep and started dreaming. She started saying Jack's name. This woke Caitlin up and she was wondering what was happening. Rose just kept saying Jack, Jack, Jack… Then she started saying come back, in a soft voice. Rose jumped up in the bed screaming and Jack jumped up to see what was happening. Rose was sitting in the bed shaking with tears running down her cheek.

"Jack, I lost you again." Rose said .

"No, Rose I am right here." Jack told Rose.

The door slammed open.

"Everybody get up and put on your lifejackets" One of the crew members said

"Jack it is happening again! I knew this would happen!" Rose exclaimed.

"Rose, They have enough lifeboats, we will be fine." Jack said.

"Jack, you better be right, I am carrying our baby!" Rose shouted.

Both couples left the cabin and headed for the boat deck. There were no locked gates on ships since the Titanic sank. When Rose, Jack, Caitlin, and Michael got up to the boat deck there were only a few boats left. They quickly jumped into one and the crewman started giving the signal for the lifeboat to be lowered. Rose sat and watched as the beautiful ship sank. It was almost as beautiful as Titanic but nothing would ever compare to Titanic Rose thought. There was no music playing like there was the night the Titanic sank. Rose was thinking. There were also not near as many screams. She thought. And there was one very different detail this time, she had Jack. She knew now that Jack would never leave her again. Rose fell asleep under a blanket and awoke by Jack on a rescue ship. She could not make out the name of the ship because her sight was blurry from the frigid temperatures.

There were hundreds of people around her. Most had blankets and soup to warm them up. Before Rose even knew it she saw the statue of liberty. The last time she looked up at that statue was when she decided to take Jack's last name. But this time Jack was standing right beside her holding her hand. Rose also had her new friends Caitlin and Michael.

"Jack, where are we going to stay?" Rose asked Jack.

"Well.." Jack said before Caitlin interrupted him.

"We have a mansion, we have plenty of room. If you would like you can stay with us." Caitlin said.

Jack and Rose graciously accepted. They got In Caitlin's car since they had sold theirs in France. They headed to Caitlin and Michael's house.


	16. Wedding and a birthday

When Jack and Rose got to Caitlin and Michael's house they asked what room was theirs. Caitlin told them they could have the room upstairs first door on the right. Jack carried their bags up to the room. When Rose walked into the room it took her breathe away.

"Jack, this is the most beautiful room I have ever seen." Rose said.

"Look at this couch, it looks almost like the one I laid on when you drew me that night." Rose said

"Your right, and we have the necklace back…" Jack said to Rose before she interrupted.

"Would you Jack, would you draw me again?" Rose asked Jack.

"Of course." Jack answered.

Rose went into the bathroom with her robe, she came back in and had a dime in her hand, just like she had done three years earlier. Rose let the robe fall off of her. Jack told Rose to lie down on the couch and she did. Jack got his pencil and paper out and started drawing Rose. Rose laid as still as possible because she wanted this to look exactly like the original drawing. It took Jack about twenty minutes to do the drawing but to Rose it felt like hours. She got up and kissed Jack. Even though Roses belly was starting to show a little bit Jack made it look like the one in 1912.

"Jack when are we getting married?" Rose asked.

"Well, when do you want to get married?" Jack asked Rose.

"Would tomorrow be to soon?" Rose asked Jack while smiling.

"Of course not, tomorrow it is then." Jack said.

Rose and Jack went down stairs to announce that they were getting married the next day. Caitlin told her she could be the brides maid. Jack told Michael he could be the best man. Michael graciously accepted. Rose and Jack went up to their room to go to bed. When they got up there, there was a beautiful picture that pooped out at Rose she had not seen earlier. She walked over and touched it, Monet , Rose whispered. It was just like the painting she had on Titanic with her.

Rose and Jack awoke the next morning and got in the shower. It took them about an hour or so to get ready. They wanted to look perfect for their wedding. Rose had already been up that morning crying over Opal. Thinking that she would have loved to see her and Jack getting married.

"Jack, we don't have rings!" Rose screamed.

"Well we will stop by the jewelry store and get a couple." Jack said.

Rose, Caitlin, Michael, and Jack stopped at Elmer's Jewelry store. They picked out the prettiest, cheapest rings they could find. They headed for the chapel down the road. When they got there they told the preacher they were looking to get married. He agreed that he would marry them. So they all walked out into the area where they do weddings. An organ started playing the traditional "here comes the bride" tune. Rose walked down the aisle, smiling at Jack.

"Do you Jack take Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in richer and poorer in sickness and in health, till death do you both part?"

"I do"

Do you Rose take Jack to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in richer and poorer in sickness and in health, till death do you both part?"

"I Do"

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!"

Jack kissed Rose like he had never kissed her before. They ran out of the church laughing and smiling. Rose had not thought about it but she realized this was her birthday. She was twenty one.

"Jack, today is my birthday!" Rose yelled"

"Well happy birthday!" Jack screamed excitedly.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" Jack asked.

"Well, we could go to an opera or we could go to a play." Rose said to Jack.

"A play would be fine." Jack said.

They went to the local theater down the street and saw a play called "My first day in New York". It was about a young immigrant coming to America. When she got there she found the love of her life. Jack and Rose went back to Caitlin's house and went up to the room. They talked for hours before they finally went to sleep.

**Thank you, Sara for pointing out that Jack and Rose were still not married. So here is your wedding, not in great detail but close enough. I am working on starting to put more detail in my chapters, Right now I expect there to be about another 15 chapters because I have a lot planned for this story. I will update again soon. Thanks to all of you who review!**


	17. An affair in the air

-1The next morning Jack and Rose got up and got ready to go to the library. They walked down stairs and Caitlin was sitting in a large chair.

"Would you and Michael like to go to the library with us?" Asked Rose politely.

"No thank you, I am about to prepare dinner, we are having a party tonight, and Michael is gone to the market." Caitlin said.

"A Party, what kind of party?" Asked Jack.

"Well a wedding party silly, I have invited some of the neighbors." Caitlin told Jack.

"What time?" Rose asked

"About seven o'clock." Caitlin answered.

"Well that gives us plenty of time to go to the library." Rose said to Caitlin and Jack.

Rose and Jack left for the library. After they got out of the house a man walked up to the door. It was a tall man and very muscular.

"Come on in Andy." Caitlin said.

They walked upstairs to Caitlin and Michaels room. About ten minutes later Michael walks into the house. He walks to the kitchen to put the groceries on the table. He notices that Caitlin is not anywhere to be seen. Michael walked upstairs. He opened the bedroom door…

"CAITLIN!" Michael screamed.

"MICHAEL, you are suppose to be at the market." Rose said as she held the cover over her.

"I just got back." Michael said.

Michael closed the door and started walking down the stairs. Caitlin followed just a few seconds later.

"Michael where are you going?" Caitlin asked

"I am leaving!" Michael shouted.

"Please don't leave, at least not until after Rose and Jack's Party." Caitlin said to Michael.

"Well since they are nice people I will wait, but after the party I am out of here." Michael said.

Andy walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He came over and kissed Caitlin and told her he would be back tomorrow. Michael stared at Andy and then shouted for him to get out of his house.

Later on that night at the party Michael was eating a piece of Cake, when he started feeling ill. He told Caitlin he was going to lay down for a few minutes. He walked into the living room and laid down on the couch. A few minutes later Jack walked into the room and noticed Michael was dead. They called 911 and the paramedic came out. He said that Michael had, had a heart attack. But Jack knew it could not have been a heart attack, he seemed to healthy for that.

**Was it a Heart attack or was it something else? You will find out later. I will try to update again in a few days. I am also working on a new Titanic story. I will try to have it posted in about a month. Okay well g2g. **


	18. Paris again

It had been three days since Michael died. They were having his funeral and Caitlin was showing no emotion. Rose and Jack had not known Michael very long but they seemed to be showing more emotion than Caitlin. They all sat there as a minister said a short prayer. Caitlin had not picked out a very nice casket, it was an old wooden thing. It looked like it would not have costed more than about two dollars. She did at least buy him a bouquet of flowers.

They all left the site where they put him in the ground. Jack and Rose were whispering.

"Caitlin, we have decided we want to move to Tennessee and buy a house." Rose said.

"Well if that is what you would like to do." Caitlin said.

"May I ask why you are moving?" Said Caitlin.

"Well we just think it is time for us to get our on place." Rose said.

"This would not have any thing to do with Michael being poisoned by Andy…" Caitlin stopped as soon as she said that.

"Who is Andy and why did he poison Michael?" Jack asked with a mean look on his face

"Andy was my boyfriend, and Michael caught us!" Caitlin screamed!

Rose and Jack very quickly raced out the door. Caitlin screamed "Tell the police I don't care!" There was a police station down the road and Rose and Jack ran to it. They rushed in. There was a police officer eating a doughnut while reading a book.

"Can I help you?" The Officer said.

"We are staying with a girl who had her boyfriend poison her husband. She told us by accident just a few minutes ago."

The police officer asked who it was that killed the Michael. Jack said her name is Caitlin Wixom. The officer seemed to find this very funny because he fell down laughing. Jack and Rose could not understand this.

"What is so funny about this?" Rose asked.

"Well Caitlin Wixom is the sweetest person I know, and her and Michael's relationship was great." The police officer answered.

"She just admitted it!" Screamed Rose.

Another police officer walked in, and asked what was going on.

"Caitlin Wixom killed her husband!" Jack answered.

"So Michael finally found out about Andy?" The Police officer asked

"Well yes, Caitlin had Andy poison Michael." Jack replied.

"I have known Michael and Caitlin for a long time, I knew about Andy but figured it was none of my business. I decided to just leave the problem alone." The police officer said, while shaking Jack's hand.

"Well are you going to arrest Caitlin and Andy?" Rose asked.

"Well I am not really allowed to without the bosses permission but he is not here. I guess I can do it anyway though." The officer said.

Jack, Rose, and the officer jumped in the police car. They got to Caitlin's house and ran in. Caitlin was no where to be seen. Jack yelled her name and she did not answer. By the lamp on the table she left a note that read: "Andy I have gone to Paris to hide out. Jack and Rose found out about us killing Michael. I am going to send you a ticket when I get there, so you can come over the Paris and live with me. Rose and Jack if you are reading this letter then I just want to tell you, you can have the house if you want it. I know I am not the person you thought I was but I am sorry."

"Are you going to go to Paris and get her?" Rose asked Derek, That was the officer's name she had asked him on the way.

"We are not allowed to arrest her if she has gone to another country. It is illegal" Derek said.

" Well I guess we don't have to look for a house now." Jack said while smiling.

"Yes, but it is said that someone had to die for us to get it." Rose replied.

* * *

** So do y'all like the new chapter? I am working on putting more detail in the story and making it a little bit longer. Please let me know what you think. I promise there will be no more Paris getaways again. I had to put that in there for Paula (Angel777) She is writing a sequal to this where they are in Paris and it becomes a phantom of the opera website, by the way she is selling "Phantom of the Opera" stuff online so check out her site I made for her and sign the guest book! The address is: **

* * *


	19. Letters

-1**Please take note that this chapter is 8 months later than the last chapter because I want Rose to have the baby soon!**

It had been 8 months since Caitlin had went to Paris. Rose and Jack had already moved

into the house that Caitlin told them they could have. Rose was in the middle of reading a

letter that Paula had sent Rose. The letter said:

"We are still in the opera house and I have now learned that the opera ghost is real, his

name is Erik. He is quite handsome in a dark evil kind of way. There is an idiot here at

the opera house named Raoul. He is a big sissy. Anyway I have met a young girl named

Caitlin Wixom. She is a very nice girl. She said she used to live in New York. She lives

with her husband Andy right down the road from the opera house. I must be going now

tell Jack that I miss him and I miss you to! I love you guys and Nicole says hi, Some

times I want to strangle her but I won't ever do that she is a good person. Good bye with

much love!"

Rose could not believe it, Paula had met Nicole.

"Jack come here for a second" Rose called.

Jack walked into the room and asked what Rose needed. He always asked what she needed after all she was 8 months pregnant and he did not want her to have to lift a finger.

"Jack, Caitlin and Paula have met. Paula does not know about Caitlin. She is living with Andy down the road from the opera house." Rose said to Jack.

"Well did you not ever tell Paula about Caitlin when you told her where we were living." Jack asked Rose.

"No, I did not really think about it." Rose answered.

"You should write Paula a letter immediately telling her about Caitlin." Jack told Rose.

Rose turned around in the chair and got out a piece of plain white paper with a pencil. She started writing. It took Rose about fifteen minutes to get the page long letter wrote.

The letter to Paula read: "Paula, I just got your letter about a girl named Caitlin Wixom in the mail and read it. I think that there is something you should know before you become to

good of friends with her. She is the one who gave Jack and I the house. She was having and affair and her husband Michael walked in on her and Andy one day. Michael was going

to leave Caitlin and she did not want him to leave so she had Andy poison Michael. We told Caitlin one night that we were moving out and she asked why. We told her we just

wanted to get out on our own. She asked by accident if it had anything to do with Andy poisoning Michael. We immediately went to the police station and told them the situation.

One of the officers came with us to Caitlin's house to arrest her. Caitlin was gone. She left us a note telling us that we could have the house if we wanted it and that she was gone to

Paris. It also said that she was going to send Andy a ticket to come to Paris when she got there and got settled. I just wanted to warn you about Caitlin because Jack and I don't

want you and Nicole to get hurt. One more thing, I am expected to have my baby within about two to four more weeks. I can not believe it has been almost nine months since I found

out that I was pregnant. Well I am going to close this letter now. We miss you and love you."

Rose put the letter into and envelope and sealed it. She then put a stamp on it and handed it to Jack. Jack grabbed his coat because it was twenty nine degrees outside and it was

snowing. He walked down the street toward the big blue mail box. As he walked into the house saw Rose by the fire place trying to build a fire.

"Rose, let me do that" Jack said to Rose.

Jack walked over and started a fire and He and Rose lied down in front of it and stared into each others eyes for the rest of the night.

* * *

_**I **__**hope that you all like the new chapter I spent about an hour on it. This is the longest chapter so far and I am happy about that :)  
**_


	20. baby love

It had been 2 weeks since Rose had sent the letter to Paula about Caitlin. Rose still had not heard from Paula. This was worrying Rose. She was thinking that maybe Caitlin found the letter and had killed Paula. But Rose immediately tried to keep that thought out of her head. Jack walked outside and checked the mail. It was Christmas Eve of 1915 and it was snowing outside. As Jack went outside to check the mail Rose lied down by the fireplace. Jack walked back into the house a few minutes later shaking from the bitter cold.

"Rose, we got a letter from Paula" Jack said.

"Well open it!"

"Dear Rose and Jack, Thank you for warning us about Caitlin. It all makes since now. About 2 days before we received your letter Andy died. She must have poisoned him. The doctor said that it was probably a heart attack. I did not think that it could have been a heart attack. Andy was very young and he was strong and healthy. But why would she have killed Andy? Unless Caitlin found another man I just can't understand why she would have killed Andy. Andy was a very nice and handsome man. I have to admit I even had a bit of a crush on him. That is enough about Andy and Caitlin I want to know how you are doing. Are you wanting a boy or a girl. When are you expected to have the baby…" Rose stopped reading right there, her water had broke.

"JACK!" Rose screamed.

Jack rushed into the room where Rose was at and asked what was wrong.

"Jack my water broke."

Jack panicking rushed to the closet to get Roses bag with all of her clothes in it. He rushed out the door forgetting all about Rose. He got in the car and started driving off. It took Jack about 20 seconds to realize that Rose was not with him. He quickly turned the car around and went back to the house. Rose was standing out on the front porch waiting on Jack. She was laughing so hard she could not breathe. Jack rushed up onto the porch and helped Rose get out to the car. Jack rushed Rose to the nearest hospital which was Memorial hospital on Willow street. Jack and Rose walked into the hospital.

"I'm having a baby." Jack said out of breathe.

"Sir do you mean she is having a baby?" The nurse at the desk asked Jack,

"Of course that's what I mean." Jack replied.

The nurse quickly got a wheel chair for Rose to sit down in. The nurse got all of the information that she needed and wheeled Rose back into a room. Jack asked if he could come and the nurse told him that he was not allowed back there. Jack walked down the hall and found a map of the hospital. He looked for the cafeteria. He was getting very hungry but then decided he was to happy to eat. Jack walked back out to the waiting room and took a seat. He then heard some screams and wondered what they were doing to someone to make them scream like that. Jack sat there for about 6 hours sweating and nervous. His leg was shaking. He thought about what all he and his son or daughter would do together. Shortly after, a nurse came out and told Jack to come with her. Jack followed the nurse and she took him to a window. Jack could see about 15 babies.

"Which is my baby?" Jack asked.

"Baby? Mr. Dawson"

"Yes my baby" Jack replied.

"That one right there in the pink" The nurse said.

"A girl, I got a little girl!" Jack said

"Oh and the one in the blue" The nurse said to Jack while smiling.

"Twins! I got a boy and a girl!" Jack jumped up screaming

"Yes Mr. Dawson you got twins." Replied the nurse.

* * *

**So let me know how you like the story. Oh and the names will be revealed in the next chapter. We are about to take my grandma to the hospital. please review!**


	21. The names and an unpleasant surprise

"Mr. Dawson your wife would like to see you." The nurse said.

"Okay, by the way thank you… What is your name?"

"Jill." The nurse replied.

Jill walked Jack to Roses room. Rose was breathing hard and asked Jack to come over to her.

"Jack, what are we naming the babies?" Rose asked

"Well, I can pick the boy's name and you can pick the girl's name." Jack replied.

Rose agreed to this.

"Rebecca Molly Dawson" Rose said.

"That is a beautiful name Rose." Jack replied.

"What about our baby boy?" asked Rose.

"Andrew Dakota Dawson" Jack said.

"I love the…" Rose closed her eyes and began breathing very faintly.

Jack thought that Rose was getting tired. Rose started mumbling stuff to Jack.

"I want you to remarry when I am gone" Rose mumbled.

"What do you mean "When you are gone"?" Jack asked Rose.

Rose slowly closed her eyes and her breathing slowed even more. Finally she completely stopped breathing. Jill (the nurse) heard Jack screaming and ran in. It took Jill a couple of

seconds to realize what had happened. She immediately got a doctor and he ran in.

"She had a stroke." The doctor said.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Jack screamed.

He fell to his knees in tears. Jill got him up and asked if she could get him something. Jack just ran out the door and out side. He jumped into his car and drove. He came to a bridge

and decided he was going to jump off.

"God, why would you do this to me?" Jack screamed out sobbing.

He was just about to jump off of the bridge when he thought about his two little babies at the hospital.

"They can not live their life without a mom or a dad. What would they think of their parents when they get older?" Jack had all of these thoughts running through his head at on

time. He slowly stepped back from the bridge and got back into the car. Jack took his time about driving back to the hospital. He was still crying but it was not as bad. He walked

back into the hospital and walked to the nursery. He looked into the window and saw his two little babies and thought about how he was going to raise them alone. Rose told him to

remarry but he just could not see himself doing that. For the rest of the night he just stood there looking at his twins.

* * *

**I hated to kill Rose but I wanted a new twist to the story. Don't worry I will make the story head for the better. Please review!**


	22. Dreaming

**Please Note this is a filler chapter. **

* * *

Jack woke up screaming. Rose turned over and asked what was wrong. Rebecca woke up

when Jack started screaming.

"Jack are you okay?" Rose asked.

"I had a dream that you died after you gave birth." Jack said.

"It was only a dream." Rose told Jack.

"But how could I even have a dream that you died? I love you and our babies more than

anything." Jack said

"It is just because you have not had a lot of sleep." Said Rose.

Jack walked into the bathroom and washed his face. Rose walked over to Rebecca's crib

to try to get her back to sleep. Afterwards Jack laid back down on the bed. Rose walked

Over after changing Rebecca.

Rose and Jack had brought the babies home two days ago. Jack was looking at their birth

Certificates, he was planning on getting them framed.

"December 25, 1915" Jack said.

"Yes dear I know, the greatest Christmas present ever" Rose said.

Jack and Rose lied back down and stared into each others eyes and finally fell back asleep.

* * *

**Please keep in mind that this is a filler chapter. I was getting messages because people were mad that I killed Rose and I was planning on making it a dream to start with but I thought before people get mad I would go ahead and make a filler chapter explaining. This is 2 days later and Rose has already had the babies. Everything in the last chapter happened except Rose did NOT die! Please review. **


	23. The end

Rose awoke in the middle of the night and starred into the crib of Andrew. He looked so much like Jack. He had a head full of blonde hair. He had those brown eyes that when you starred into them you could not look away. Afterwards Rose walked over to Rebecca's crib and smiled at her. She had Blue eyes with blondish red hair. Rose smiled down at both of her babies sleeping. She walked through the house and looked out the living room window. There was a fresh layer of snow on the ground. It looked just like white powder lying on the ground. Rose starred out into the dark night. There was a full moon and it shined down onto the white ground. She could see that it was still snowing a little bit. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Rose poured herself a glass of milk and sat down at the table to drink it. She grabbed a couple of cookies out of a jar that was sitting on the table. There was a knock at the door. Rose wondered who would be crazy enough to be out at this time of night in this weather. Rose walked over to the door and opened it…

A man stood there in a long trench coat.

"Can I help you" Rose asked

"Yes, I am looking for Rose Dewittbeukator." The man said. Rose knew the voice but this was an older looking man. He had a beard and long gray hair.

"I am Rose." Rose stood there as the man starred at her. She realized who the man was it was…

Rose immediately fell to the ground. Jack jumped up and saw that lovejoy was standing there. Rose was lying on the ground covered in blood. Rose was gasping for air and could not breathe. She looked up at jack and told him she loved him. Jack said not to give up. Lovejoy was already gone. Jack grabbed the phone and called 911. An ambulance came speeding up outside the apartment. The paramedics rushed into the apartment. They carried her out to the ambulance. Jack grabbed the twins and took them to the next door neighbors who Jack did not even know but he explained what happened. Jack jumped into the car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. The bullet had shot through the stomach.

Jack walked into the hospital. He sat there for a few hours. Finally the nurse told him that he could come back to see his wife. Jack walked out of the waiting room. He walked into the room where Rose was laying. She seemed so lifeless. The doctor came in the room…

"She is going to be fine, the bullet is gone." The Doctor said.

Jack sat down beside Rose and kissed her hand.

"Jack?" Rose mumbled.

"Yes, Rose I'm here."

Rose looked into Jack's yes and Jack looked into Roses ocean blue eyes. Jack and Rose went on to live a long happy life. Jack lived to be 87 years old he died in 1978. Rose lived to be 101 She died in 1997 While on another ship telling her story to her granddaughter and a couple of treasure hunters looking for the "Heart of the Ocean". Before Rose died she through the "Heart of the Ocean" into the sea, back to Titanic where it belonged.


	24. Author's note!

**This is an author's note: **

_**Hello, this is Jamie here; I just wanted to tell all of you to check out angel777's stories. She is writing the sequel to "Life after Jack". You will be able to read chapter one by November 28, 2006. I also want to thank all of you for reviewing the story over the past few months. If you liked the last chapter please review! Once again read the sequel to "Life after Jack" the title of the story is NOT "Adopted" do not click that story when you go to Angel777's profile. **_


End file.
